Difficult Decision
by xxrach97
Summary: In Alice's perspective; involves mostly Cullen family; set during book "New Moon".


DIFFICULT DECISION

I locked arms with Jasper, while intently listening to Edward who was babbling on about the "importance" of Bella's safety. I glanced swiftly at Bella beside him, who was staring at her tray in silence. Rosalie was beginning to look slightly annoyed and I thought I saw her consider leaving the cafeteria. That was, until Emmett held her back. Rosalie rolled her eyes, but I saw a hint of a smile on her face. She flicked her long, golden hair back behind her shoulder.

Jasper smiled down at me and squeezed my shoulder. I chuckled softly, tracing his palm with my dainty fingers. I attempted to smooth down my dark spiky hair while Jasper pressed his cold lips to my forehead. As soon as I glanced up again, Edward had stopped talking. He was now whispering quietly to Bella.

I gazed at Bella expectantly. She shrugged apologetically, while Edward glared at me. That made me smile. Sighing, I snuggled up close to Jasper as the bell rang to signal the beginning of the last period of the day.

***

I glided out of the Biology classroom, clutching my books in one hand. Jasper appeared right beside me. I held his hand contentedly while opening my locker. I knew my combo only too well; it took me less than a second to open my locker each day. After putting my books away, we (Jasper and I) walked towards the parking lot, where our shiny Volvo was parked. I caught sight of Rose and Emmett standing beside it, waiting impatiently for us. I could picture an argument taking place afterward in the car. I ran with inhuman speed to the car, Jasper right by my side.

Emmett grinned at us as Rose began to quickly reverse the Volvo.

"What took you so long today, Alice?" I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, why aren't you including Jasper in this?" Jasper gave me a glowering look, which made me giggle aloud.

And after that line, the topic was immediately put to a stop.

***

I knocked at Charlie's door, waiting patiently for someone to answer.

"Cya Alice!" called Rose from the Volvo. I waved good-naturedly as she zoomed away into the traffic. Charlie was the one who answered. He seemed pleasantly surprised at the sight of me.

"Why, hello Alice. What a surprise to see you here." I beamed.

"Hi Charlie. Can I speak to Bella?" "Sure. She's in her room. Come on in."

I hopped inside, leaving my black flats at the doorway. Charlie went back to watching his basketball game on TV while I knocked at Bella's door.

"Guess who?" I called teasingly. Bella smiled.

"Alice, it's pretty obvious isn't it?" I laughed. Bella waved me in and I sat myself comfortably onto her bed.

"So...what brings you here?" Bella asked curiously. I shrugged, still grinning.

"No reason. Just come for a surprise visit, that's all." I replied at once. "What are you up to?"

Bella rolled her eyes, smiling. "Nothing much. Just some math homework due on Wednesday." She grimaced at the thought. I giggled, but didn't mention that I had already finished all of the math work two days ago.

"Um, Bella?" She looked up questioningly. "Yeah?"

"You know how Edward was like in the cafeteria today at lunch?" She nodded.

"Well...doesn't it make you wonder why he is so concerned for your safety, when you have already been through a lot of tight spots before?" Bella stopped fiddling.

"Um, not really I guess." She looked uncomfortable. My face turned serious. I was becoming desperate. Didn't she understand my point?

"Well the reason, Bella, is that Edward is worried about...Jacob." I felt like punching myself. I had almost said, "wolf friend", but had stopped just in time. Bella didn't know about that yet, did she?

Bella smiled. "Tell Edward not to worry. Jacob's practically family; even he knows that. He's just sort of...jealous I guess. Of Edward, I mean."

I didn't smile once; I was hardly convinced. I was crestfallen that Bella wasn't even the slightest bit worried. That was when I decided to drop the subject. I had a sudden inspiration.

"Bella, how do you feel about a little makeover? I'm feeling creative at the moment."

I grinned widely when I saw a look of horror flash across Bella's face.

"No, Alice! That can wait for some other time. Wait for prom or something," Bella mumbled. I didn't budge. It was time for some fun, and no-one, not even Bella, could stop me from giving her a makeover. The end results were somehow..._satisfying. _

***

I felt horribly guilty about leaving Bella all by her lonesome at such a difficult time. I was mad at Edward; this had all been his idea. He had _assumed _that by giving Bella some space, she would soon move on and forget all about him. As if that would ever happen. I rolled my eyes at the thought of Bella "moving on". I knew that Bella would never give up on Edward, whether he liked it or not.

As we drove away, I took one last rapid glance back towards Charlie's house with Bella trapped inside, not knowing when she would ever see us again. I held onto Esme's shoulder as my eyes began to stain with tears. Esme patted my back affectionately. I looked away from Edward, away from everything that was happening, not stopping myself as the tears began to fall. Even for one tough vampire like myself, I had to treat myself to a few cries sometimes. And this was a perfect opportunity to do just that.

THE END


End file.
